Dino
How Dino joined the Tourney He is the son of the ninth Chiavarone boss. As a teenager, Dino attended a school for children of the mafia, where he first met Squalo. Reborn tutored him before leaving for Japan. Dino is introduced in the Daily Life arc, having snowball fights and friendly competitions with Tsuna's Family, carrying out tests for Tsuna's chosen Guardians to see if they were worthy, and generally just hanging out with Tsuna's Family. Dino becomes Hibari's home tutor in order to train the latter for the Ring Battle. Thus, Dino travels with Hibari around the country in order to train him in various environments, with his right-hand man Romario, (because Dino will most likely mess up without Romario's presence.) He has a little difficulty in training Hibari, since Hibari just wants to "bite him to death." Dino sees Hibari as being quite strong for his age, which is the reason why he is needed for Tsuna's Family. Dino reappears during the selection of the teams, right when Hibari says that he doesn't care about the rules. He tells them that he snuck right in when they were being transported to the Lightning Field. Dino manages to convince him that he should wait to attack, because after the battle, he can fight anyone he chooses. As the end of Choice draws near, Shoichi mobilizes the base in an attempt to escape from Kikyo. After a long chase scene. Kikyo manages to destroy the base and inflict a fatal wound on Shoichi. The Cervello arrive, and tell Tsuna that they need to check Shoichi's target marker, in order to see who's the winner. But Yamamoto tells everyone that he too, has defeated the target. This shocks everyone, but Kikyo however replies that they're too quick to judge, as Daisy is still alive. Because of this, the Cervello declare the Millefiore Famiglia the winner, but Shoichi reinsures everyone that he can still fight. Dino and the rest of co. arrive to help treat his injuries, as he tells everyone the story between him and Byakuran. He than tells everyone that Byakuran has the ability to share his knowledge arcoss multi parallel worlds. Byakuran congrulates them for understanding so much in so little time, but then demands Tsuna to give the Vongola rings to him. Shoichi then reminds Byakuran of their past battle of Choice, in which Byakuran lost and agreed to give anything in return on their next battle of Choice. Byakuran denies this, but Yuni suddenly appears and says that she also know about this, and that Byakuran should give the Vongola a rematch. Byakuran denies this once again, in which Yuni tells him that she will no longer be a part of the Millefiore Famiglia and asks Tsuna to protect her from Byakuran. Dino suggests to Tsuna to reorganize themselves as he observes that Byakuran will make the battle last long. As Byakuran catches up to them, Dino volunteers to stay and buy some time for the whole Vongola family to escape. He also seems to have information as to Mukuro's whereabouts since he commented that Mukuro will be helping him soon just before the real Mukuro appeared. After Tsuna and his family returned to Namimori, Dino can be seen with Hibari running off to fight one of the Six Funeral Wreaths that landed at Namimori School. There they fight Daisy and defeat Daisy's Box Weapon, the Sun Rhino, with little difficulty. Daisy states that he was only going easy on them because he was happy that he found them, Daisy then reveals a box embedded in his body and activates it, changing his body into a weapon. Dino then releases his fully powered Sky Horse, with flaming wings that gives it an appearance of a Pegasus, which is then defeated by Daisy's left arm after the Sky Horse removed it. Dino then unleashes his ultimate technique, but to his surprise Daisy knows the technique, which Dino suspects from Byakuran's ability, and dodges it and incapacitates him, Hibari then comes to the rescue smashing Daisy through the school, and kicking Dino to Romario, stating that they need to stop going wild in the school. Dino then states how Hibari reminds him of the First Vongola Cloud Guardian and Hibari shows his Vongola Hedgehog's Cambio Forma. After the war in the future, dino joins a mafioso tournament finds himself surprisingly competed against a chicken named Master Chicken. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his bullwhip in his two hands. After the announcer calls his name Lashes his bullwhip, then spins it around his body as the camera zooms, then swings the whip up saying "I haven't been on the rooftop of a school in a while." Special Moves Love Lash (Neutral) Dino sends his whip out in a spiral fashion then swings it down. Shocking Scar (Side) Dino criss-cross slings his whip five times. Screeching Vine (Up) Dino jumps into the air swinging his whip upwards. Enzo (Down) Dino throws his turtle Enzo up into the air. It expands and tries to land on the foe. Whip Dance (Hyper Smash) Dino sends his whip out to hit the opponent. If he hits, he follows with two more lashings. When the opponent is knocked up, Dino drags him/her to him and finishes by kicking the opponent away. Salto Volante Veloce Come Luce (Final Smash) Dino ignites his bullwhip with Sky Flames and strikes with accurate speed hitting his opponent 80 times. Victory Animations #Dino holds his bullwhip to his face and slings it then says "That's fun." #Dino holds his bullwhip tight then slings it left and right then says "That's pretty good for your age." #Dino expands his turtle Enzo then says "You're still a frog in the well." On-Screen Appearance Dino swings to his point using his bullwhip and says "Let's make you stronger, if you can." Trivia *Dino's rival is a kung fu chicken master named Master Chicken. *Dino shares his English voice actor with Atlantis, Liu Shan, Amiba, Carnage, Kamui Shiro, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Souichiro Nagi, Shuhei Hisagi, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Neji Hyuga, Kairi, Karas, Roy and Nobuyuki Sanada. *Dino shares his Japanese voice actor with Igei, Alex, Greninja and Gieve. *Dino shares his French voice actor with Agent 9, Chef Kawasaki, Hans Kleif, King Dodongo, Nobuyuki Sanada and Kharlan. *Dino shares his German voice actor with Alan Dunaway, Neji Hyuga, Jedah Dohma, SPC. John "Grimesey" Grimes and Solid Snake. *Dino shares his Arabic voice actor with Kimimaro, Dr. Octopus, Winnie the Pooh, Sherlock Holmes, Galvantula, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, Sandshrew, Cairn, Nightcrawler, Numbuh I, Capricorn Shura, Hisoka Murow, Clotho Buer (in the Raider Gundam), Supreme Kai and Dr. Gero. *Dino shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Ichigo Kurosaki, Rashid, Corrin A, Jotaro Kujo, Yuto Kiba, Dunsparce and Zhu Ran. Category:Reborn! characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters